This invention relates to an upright space-dividing panel such as used in offices and the like, and more particularly relates to a panel which adjustably mounts thereon a cushion usable as a back rest when used in conjunction with a furniture component defining a seating surface and disposed in adjacent relation with the panel.
Upright space-dividing screen or panel arrangements for use in commercial and office environments are well known, and numerous variations of such arrangements have been developed. These panel arrangements typically employ upright space-dividing wall panels which serially connect together to subdivide the office area into a plurality of smaller workstations of desired size and configuration. Such panels cooperate with other furniture components to define an equipped workstation. These components may include worksurfaces, file cabinets, and shelf units which are mountable directly on and supportable by the panels, and also may include freestanding furniture components such as tables, chairs and file cabinets. Such a workstation or work area may be utilized by an individual as a personal work area, or may be utilized for other purposes such as a meeting area for project teams or groups.
The efficient use of available space is typically a concern when creating a work area, and conventional seating such as office chairs are often bulky and thus use up a great deal of space within a defined work area. Further, rearrangement of components within a work area is often desirable, particularly if the area is used for group meetings since various types of visual aids and other tools are used for presentation of information. It can therefore be necessary to arrange the work area to accommodate the particular tools being used, and to provide adequate seating for individuals.
The present invention was developed in an effort to provide greater flexibility in arranging a work space, and also to provide additional seating options within a work space. The invention includes an upright panel which mounts thereon a cushion or pad which defines a back rest when used in conjunction with a furniture component placed adjacent the panel. More specifically, the cushion is readily vertically adjustable along the panel so as to be usable with virtually any piece of office furniture capable of being used as a seating surface. The cushion mounts to the upright panel by at least one flexible strap which extends generally vertically along the panel and attaches to a rear side of the cushion. The cushion is vertically slidable relative to the strap so as to be usable with seating surfaces of various heights and to accommodate individuals of various sizes.
Other objects and purposes of the invention, and variations thereof, will be apparent upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.